


Son of the Wicked

by Destinys_Dragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinys_Dragon/pseuds/Destinys_Dragon
Summary: When tiny kid!Virgil is found out to be stuck with super villains Snake (Dee) & Octo (Remus), Super Heroes Roman, Patton, and Logan plan to take him away and try to find his real parents. How blind they were, when it appears the parents were right in front of them the entire time, and oh how mad they have made these parents.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Son of the Wicked

Roman howled with anger and threw a glass at the wall, causing it to shatter. “God Dammit! I can’t believe they got away with him again!”

Patton and Logan both shared a look, sighing.

“Roman, there is no need to throw things. You know that this behavior is-” Logan cut off and jumped out of the way to avoid the dagger heading for him. “-immature.”

“Shut up Logan! This is such a fuc-”

“Language!” Patton scolded, but he was ignored. He always was when the Brain and Brawn of the team started arguing.

“-king disaster! We had a chance to save him and we failed! We failed!” Roman hollered over Patton. “He was right there! So close! And then..” his voice dropped away but in its place his hands clenched.

“I know Roman, I know, but we can’t help this time. What we can do, is come up with a better plan.” Logan adjusted his glasses as Patton wheeled over the white board. “Now, any suggestions?”

“Oh Oh!”

Logan glanced over to see Patton standing on his tip-toes, hand stretched high into the air.

“Yes Patton?” he sighed. 

He perked up at being called on for once. “We could say please and talk to them!”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. Don’t yell at him, don’t yell, you will regret it later. “We cannot do that Patton. They aren’t good people. They are keeping the tiny child captive.”

“We can storm their base and take them by surprise!” Roman declared, his eyes bright with a challenging aurora.

“No.”

Roman let out a squawk, falling out of his chair. “What do you mean no!?” he demanded.

Logan sighed again, shaking his head. I work with idiots. “No, we can not do that either, as we would be storming into their home, where they most likely have traps and defenses set up to get in our way.”

“Oh~” Roman and Patton hummed, looking down.

“T-then what do we do? How are we gonna save the poor kiddo?” Patton asked, tears slowly filling his eyes.

Logan paused for a moment, running through a number of different calculations and scenarios through his head. “Well…..We could wait until they go and cause havoc. Two of us go to stop them while the third moves in to retrieve the child.”

He watched both of them think it over, again cursing how incompatent these two were compared to his own intelligence. Finally Roman responded.

“Let’s do it!”

A few hours later Roman and Patton were busy fighting the villains Snake and Octo. It wasn’t hard for Logan to sneak in and take the child. He ended up finding him in the villain’s own bedroom in a small box. Inside, was the small, slumbering child. An extremely tiny child.

The tiny child was laying in what appeared to be a small box. He was curled up on a big purple blanket, sleeping soundly. Poor child, I have to help him.

Logan carefully scooped up the child and he felt his heart break when the child curled into his hands. Poor baby, they were probably really mean to you, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from now on.

He left quickly, making sure not to jostle the child or walk into any traps. Logan walked out of the dreaded tower, leaping into the air and flying home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling Roman.

“What do you want Specs!?” Is what Roman answered with. “Kinda busy right now!”

“I have the child, finish the battle and return to base.” He hung up before Roman could get a response in.

Logan arrived at home to see Patton and Roman covered in bruises, cuts and grime. “You are both very….disgusting.”

“It’s not my fault he decided to throw not one…..not two….but seven fucking dumpsters at us!” Roman hissed, crossing his arms. “Did you get the child?”

Logan nodded, holding out his cupped hands.

“Aww! He is so tiny!” Patton cooed, reaching out to touch the kid. He yelped and whimpered when Logan slapped his hands away.

He tsked, holding the child out of their reach. “Shower first. Heaven knows what you’re covered in and I will not allow this precious youngling to get sick because of you two.”

When the child was moved he let out a small groan, slowly opening his eyes. “Mama? Papa?” He questioned, blearily looking around.

“Aww, baby,” Patton cooed, trying to touch the child and receiving another swat to the wrist. The second Patton let out a whine the child sniffled and started crying.

“Mama! Papa!” He shrieked, tears raining down his cheeks. “Mama!”

Logan cringed and tried to comfort the child. He would have given him over to Patton, but Patton was filthy and disgusting. “Go get clean,” He ordered, before cooing at the child. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Patton and Roman hesitated, before the tiny child let out an ear piercing shriek. The dove for the washroom, Roman making it inside first, meaning Patton would have to wait.

Logan cringed and rocked the child, which only caused them to cry louder. He didn’t notice that there was a frantic knocking at their front door, as if they were trying to beat the door down.

Logan cringed and tried to pet the child, but he hissed when the child bit him. “Mother-”

“Father!” Patton cried out, trying to save the child’s ears from hearing such a naughty word.

“Mama!” the boy screamed, digging his teeth into Logan’s finger.

At that moment, a loud bang was heard and two people ran in. They were Snake and Octo, the wicked villains that kidnapped this child.

“Give him back you monsters!” Octo growled, raising his morning star up threateningly. “Now!”

“Over my dead Body!” Rom bellowed, running out of the shower with shorts on and a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders. His sword was in his hands and he went to charge Octo.

“Wait! Don’t fight in front of him!” Snake cried, his voice loud but very weak. That’s when Logan noticed that his cheeks were stained with tears.

Logan huffed, shaking his head. Disgusting monsters. Crying over their pet being taken…how pathetic. He covered the child with his hands, cringing when the boy started to scratch and claw at his fingers. He ignored it, focusing on keeping the child safe.

Roman went to stab Octo with his sword, but Octo was quicker and smacked Roman over the head, watching the prince drop to the ground. He didn’t hesitate before he slammed his foot into Roman’s head, knocking Roman unconscious.

Snake was dealing with Patton, until Octo ran in between them, joining the battle and letting Snake flee over to Logan.

Patton struggled against Octo, his own powers struggling against the speed and outright disorderly attacks of the villain.

Logan went to run, before the child delivered a harsh bite to his thumb. He hissed and instinctively opened his hands, causing the child to jump off them. He went to grab the child, but he was shoved away by Snake.

Snake caught the boy, cupping the tiny child into his hands. “It’s okay, it’s okay baby,” he cooed, which caused all the heroes, minus the unconscious Roman, to freeze.

“B-Baby?” Patton squeaked out, staring in shock. “W-what?”

Ocot stopped his fight with Patton and walked over to Snake, hugging him. “It’s okay, it’s okay love, baby is here,” he hummed, reaching out and petting the child.

As if by magic, the child stopped crying, leaning into their touch. “Mama, Papa,” he cooed, relaxing.

“Y-You’re Mama and Papa?” Logan asked, gulping. I just abducted their kid. They are so gonna kill me.

“Yes we are,” Snake hissed, his eyes narrowing. “And you are lucky I don’t kill you, But I don’t want to get blood on my hands especially when I’m holding little Vivi. My Son.”

“I will!” Octo growled, walking towards Logan.

Logan flinched and prepared for the hit, knowing he deserved it.

Snake reached out, grabbing “Wait Re, stop.”

“They stole our baby, Dee! They deserve to get my morning star up their ugly buttholes!”

“They didn’t know better, Remus. They were ignorant…but we can use them.” Dee looked over the heroes, then back at his son

“Use them? Love, how can we do that?” Remus gave Logan another glare and shoved him to the floor, returning to Snake’s side. He reached out and plucked up the tiny child, cooing over him.

“That’s easy, we let them be Virgil’s babysitters for the night and we go out to dinner. I believe this is a fitting punishment.”

“Wait what?” Everyone echoed, staring at Dee in shock. Except Virgil, who was currently rolling around and playing with Remus’s fingers.

“Wha?” Roman slurred, slowly regaining his consciousness. “Baby?”

“Yay! Yay! I wanna babysit!” Patton squeaked, walking over Remus so he could see the child. He was roughly grabbed by the back of his shirt and flung into a wall.

“Shower you disgusting mutt!” Dee snarled, hissing at Patton. “You are NOT touching my baby with your filthy hands! You’ll get my baby sick!”

“Doggie fly! Doggie fly!” Virgil squeaked, giggling.

Patton let out a soft whine and went to the showers, pouting the entire way. He wasn’t hurt, but he wanted to play with the child so badly!

Logan coughed, drawing the attention back to him. “As much as we would love to…..babysit….I want to know how you adopted the boy…Virgil?”

Dee winced, shaking his head. “That is a story for another time. Did you want to babysit or not?” Dee asked, tapping his foot.

Roman sat up, grinning as if he just wasn’t knocked unconscious for the past fifteen minutes. “Of course we will babysit! One one condition.”

“Which is?”

“I get to be called Uncle Roman!”

Remus huffed, shaking his head. “Out of all things in the world, you just want to be called Uncle? Is that it?”

“I believe that can be arranged……but I want to see how well you can handle him first. And he has to actually like you three,” Dee huffed, gently kissing Virgil’s head.

In the end, after Patton got out of the shower, all three of the heroes agreed to watch the tiny child. Dee gave them a list of rules that they had to follow, especially the no caffeine after eight o’clock rule.

Logan took a note of all the rules, while Roman and Patton were busy cooing over the boy. Dee and Remus stayed close to Virgil, making sure their little boy would be alright with the heroes.

Virgil was extremely nervous at first, but eventually he warmed up to the Doggy man. He was still wary and hesitant around the loud red man and the glasses man on the couch. He hoped that Glasses wasn’t mad at him about being bitten and scratched.

Dee and Remus made sure that Virgil was comfortable before they allowed themselves to relax. “We will be back around one or two tonight. I expect him to be in bed by ten. He likes grape juice, sugar cookies, and pretty much any fruit you have.” 

“That seems acceptable….I hope you two enjoy your date,” Logan gave a small smile to Virgil, his smile sinking when Virgil cowered and hid behind Patton.

Logan escorted Dee and Remus out, repairing the door they broke down. If you would have asked him earlier if he thought his day would have turned him into a villain’s babysitter he would have said no, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He was glad that Dee and Remus hadn’t actually been that mad at them, surprised but happy all the same. He did not want his head smacked in by Remus, at all.

Patton and Roman were glad that they got to be babysitters for Virgil. He was a tiny child, which makes him extra adorable. They cooed and fawned over him as Virgil seemed to enjoy the attention.

What they didn’t know, however, was what night they just signed themselves up for. Oh boy, was this going to be a night to remember for everyone, especially the heroes tasked with watching over the wicked’s son.


End file.
